1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly to a fingerprint recognition method with increased security and performance through continued updating of a registered fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has advanced greatly. Since security codes and access cards may be easily stolen or lost, more and more attention has been paid to fingerprint recognition technology. Currently, fingerprint recognition is commonly implemented in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, and so on. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily by using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
When an electronic device performs fingerprint recognition, the electronic device needs to compare a registered fingerprint for an authorized user with a verifying fingerprint. Therefore, the registered fingerprints should be pre-registered and stored in the electronic device. To do so, the electronic device may request the user to repeatedly scan his finger (or fingers) several times over a fingerprint sensor or other type of detecting means. Based upon these scans, the registered fingerprints can be created and stored. Once the registered fingerprints are determined and stored, the electronic device performs a fingerprint recognition procedure by comparing registered fingerprints for an authorized user with a verifying fingerprint to thus determine whether the user has authorization. However, the registered fingerprints are generated through a simplified procedure (such as obtaining only a minimum number of fingerprint scans), which leads to degraded reliability of fingerprint recognition. Therefore, if the registered fingerprints can be updated by a smart learning scheme, the security and the accuracy of the fingerprint authentication will be increased.